Larry and Company Part 16 Rescuing Thumbelina
Thomas: Oh, man. It don't look good. * Paddington: It's all locked up, Orinoco. * Orinoco: All right. There's gotta be some way in. Yeah. Mr Paddington. * Danny: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. * Orinoco: Paddington, you all set? * Paddington: Farewell, Dulcinea. * All Minions! * Paddington: Peasants. * Orinoco: Maestro? * Thomas: Roll * Orinoco: Ready, kid? * Larry: Yeah. * Orinoco: Go! * Paddington: Oof! * Danny: DCompose. Tendrill. Snarling Growling Gasps Growling * Dcompose: Come on, Tendrill. * Thomas: Hey, hey, hey! There is a lady present. * Mrs Fieldmouse: Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners. * Thomas: After you, my little croissant. * Paddington: Good grief. * Orinoco: Whispering And remember, quiet. * Fieldmouse Yelps Snarling * Mrs Fieldmouse: Oh! I broke a nail. * Paddington: Oh, balderdash. * Thomas: What'd you call my woman, man? * Orinoco: Freeze! Whirring * Orinoco: Yo, Thomas The Tank Engine. * Thomas: Right. I'll check it out. Crackling * Thomas: Uuhrr! * Danny: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. What I want from you is . . . your voice. * Orinoco: Listen up. Thomas, Paddington, I want you... To Whisper * Dcompose: Sniffs You smell that? * Tendrill: Sniffs Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time. Growls Knocking * Danny: What the... Didn't order any pizza. * Thomas: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! * Danny: Where are those dogs? Meowing * Thumbelina: Oh, Peter! I thought I'd never see you again. Paddington Shouting Chuckling * Paddington: Ahem... gentlemen. * DCompose: What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend? * Tendrill: Say goodbye, Mr Paddington Bear. * Mrs Fieldmouse: Oh, boys! Whoopsy-daisy! * Thomas: All right! What a woman! * Orinoco: Paddington, you keep an eye on the monitors. Mrs Elephant, over here. Grunting * Danny: What is this, a slumber party? Get goin', ya stupid mutts! * Orinoco: Paddington, is the coast clear? Paddington! * Paddington: Goodness! * Nellie: What're we gonna do, Orinoco? * Orinoco: Yo, Thomas, hot-wire. * Thomas: Hey, no way, Orinoco, man. I've been barbecued too many times, man. * Mrs Fieldmouse: Good luck, Alonzo. * Thomas: Huh? * Mrs Fieldmouse: I'll be waiting. * Thomas: Hey! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho It's off to work we go Scatting Jiggling * Dannu: What is this? Knocking * Danny: All right, girlie. Open the door. Crackling * Danny: Come on, now. Girlie, I'm warnin'ya. Crashing * Orinoco: Come on, Thomas. * Danny: You just... Back up. DCompose. Come on! Barking * Danny: Come on. * Thomas: Yaaah! Screaming Barking * Danny: Chuckling This has all been very entertaining. But the party is over. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Oliver and Company Parts Category:Parts Category:YouTube